Sorpresas
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Porque Viktor era un genio para sorprender a la gente, pero el también se llevaba sus grandes sorpresas.


**Una simple idea que se me ocurrió.**

 **Originalmente era un poco mas humorística, corto y al punto. Pero finalmente término de esta manera y me gusto mas.**

 **Espero les guste a ustedes también~~**

 **DISCLAIMER: YOI es propiedad de Kubo y Mapa, nada me pertenece.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Sorpresas~~~ y Mpreg. Advertidos quedan ~~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov era un hombre que había nacido para sorprender a las masas.

Si vemos su vida desde el inicio no es difícil suponer por qué.

Al nacer sorprendió a sus padres, ya que ambos esperaban una bella niña. Al final fueron bendecidos con un varón. Oh bueno, ustedes dirán que es normal que el medico haga una equivocación y que él bebe que esperaban fuera una niña terminara siendo otra cosa.

Rápidamente el matrimonio Nikiforov se sobrepuso, de hecho, estaban bien. La familia Nikiforov era mundialmente reconocida por sus muchos negocios millonarios, y en vez de comprometer a una niña a una mejor alianza, tendrían a un varón que se hiciera cargo de todo.

Viktor volvió a sorprender a sus padres con la manera tan rápida con la que aprendía, parecía que, naturalmente, sería un gran hombre de negocios. Lástima que los sorprendió de nuevo con el inusual interés del joven en el patinaje artístico.

Cuando Viktor Nikiforov debuto en el patinaje artístico las personas se sorprendían con su apariencia tan andrógina, era una delicada belleza que hacía saltos espectaculares. Cada rutina de cada competencia desde su debut fue una sorpresa para la gente que poco a poco se convertía en fan de ese joven que florecía y se volvía un hombre varonil, guapo y encantador.

Todo el mundo se encantaba por Viktor Nikiforov. El hombre que parecía haber nacido para sorprender a las personas.

Pero la magia que alguna vez envolvió a dicho rudo parecía apagarse lentamente. Los sorprendentes saltos y giros ya no sobrecogían el corazón de las masas. La secuencia de pasos ya no cautivaba a la audiencia como antes. Las expresiones faciales no conmovían nada. Y las rutinas ya no eran cautivantes, sorprendentes o mágicas.

Parecía que Viktor Nikiforov finalmente había perdido su talento para sorprender a las personas.

Oh, pero luego paso eso. Si. Fue hace años, en el 2016, cuando no participo en el Grand Prix para entrenar a un patinador cuyos saltos dejaban mucho que desear. Yuuri Katsuki.

La gente realmente se sorprendió de escuchar que Viktor no participaría en el GP del 2016 por el bien de entrenar al patinador que quedo al último en el GP del año anterior.

Viktor parecía ser, realmente el hombre que había nacido para sorprender a los demás. Sobre todo cuando en el 2017 anuncio un compromiso formal con quien fuera su "pupilo". Todo fue un gran revuelo cuando Yuri Katsuki gano por primera vez el oro en el GP y frente a miles de televidentes Viktor Nikiforov anunciará su inminente boda con el muchacho japonés.

Las masas perdieron la cabeza y por muchos meses solo se pudo hablar de la feliz pareja. Si uno pensaba con detenimiento, era obvio en retrospectiva.

Y 2 años luego de aquel anuncio Viktor Nikiforov se retiró, finalmente, del patinaje artístico, a sus 30 años. Y un año después, Yuuri Katsuki se retiró también, pues estaba embarazado del unigénito del feliz matrimonio. Pues era bien conocido que aquellos hombres que podían concebir era para una vez en la vida.

Cuando este niño nació, en el 2021 la gente se sorprendió por la belleza del niño. Tenía un cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, y unos brillantes ojos azules, exactamente del mismo tono y forma que Viktor.

El pequeño fue llamado Shori Nikiforov (*), un nombre bastante bueno para él niño.

El cual, parecía seguir los pasos de su padre.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

La gente siempre solía referirse a él como el genio para sorprender a los demás, pero lo cierto era que él también llegaba a sorprenderse mucho.

Recuerdo lo sorprendido que estuvo cuando viajo con su padre por primera vez, fue toda una experiencia aterradora y emocionante, a partes iguales, subirse a un avión y viajar a otra ciudad, una cerca del mar.

Fue sorprenderte ver lo grande y basto que era, como si no tuviera limites, como si el mar le dijera que tan grande podría ser y que tan lejos podría ir. Fue sorprendente, también, ver una puesta de sol, sentado en una banca cercana a la playa, comiendo helado junto a su padre, eso ultimo era realmente increíble, porque a su padre no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

Fue sorprendente la primera vez que se cayó cuando su madre lo llevará a la pista de hielo de una ciudad de Canadá, lugar al que fueron a vacacionar, recuerda bien el dolor contra su trasero, y lo frio del hielo. Pero fue sorprendentemente maravillosa la experiencia de deslizarse sobre el hielo. Cuando el frio hielo golpeaba su cara, Viktor no podía evitar pensar que así debía sentirse volar. El viento contra su cara, la velocidad a la que se deslizaba, se sentía libre de todo y de todos. Libre de pretensiones ridículas, libre de futuros auto impuestos y libre de compromisos sin sentido. Libre de esas cosas que no podía comprender. Libre.

Recuerda la primera vez que debuto, en la categoría junior. Estaba que moría de nervios, como nunca lo había estado. Su padre se la pasaba discutiendo con él sobre lo inútil de convertiste en un patinador profesional, sobre cómo se moriría de hambre, y sobre su deber como heredero de las empresas Nikiforov. Podía escuchar a la gente allí afuera, aplaudiendo y gritando, y veía a los patinadores caer. Caer de maneras dolorosas. Yakov, su entrenador, a veces era muy duro, pero en los momentos precisos le infundía palabras de valor.

Recuerda que la primera vez que salió a la pista, debutando con una canción que a su madre le gustaba cantar, vio a las gradas, donde sabía que estaba su madre, siempre lista para apoyarlo, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a su padre, con sus fríos ojos azules y su perfectamente bien peinado cabello castaño mirarlo de la manera que siempre hacía, pero un asentamiento de cabeza fue lo que le dijo a Viktor que su padre lo apoyaba. Fue un momento de gran sorpresa. Sobre todo cuando la gente se puso de pie para aplaudir su perfecta rutina.

Las sorpresas luego de eso no fueron muchas, y ninguna fue tan grande como la que se llevó al ver a su padre asistiendo a su debut. Por ejemplo, fue una sorpresa la primera vez que recibió una confesión. La primera vez que poso para una revista, la primera vez que gano el oro, la primera vez que debuto en la categoría senior… Si, Viktor también recibía muchas sorpresas de la vida.

Pero el destino le tenía preparadas unas sorpresas tan grandes como su frío padre, quien desaprobaba su carrera de patinador artístico, yendo a animarlo a su debut en la categoría junior.

Fue alrededor de la mitad de la segunda década del nuevo milenio. Si, fue por esos años que Viktor se daba cuenta de que su popularidad bajaba levemente, que los ojos de la gente estaban puestos en los nuevos patinadores. Más jóvenes, más talentosos, más llenos de sorpresas. Y eso era algo que fastidiaba al ruso de azul mirada.

Sabía que no podía patinar en el hielo por siempre, sabía que la libertad del hielo acabaría alguna vez, lo sabía. Pero él no quería despedirse de algo que le daba tanta felicidad.

O renunciaba ahora que estaba en la cima, manteniendo perfectamente su título de "leyenda viviente" y se iba con honor, o insistía en seguir hasta que fuera triste, patética y totalmente destronado por los nuevos talentos.

Viktor se prometió que sería un año más, el GP del 2016 sería su última vez, se retiraría ganando la medalla de oro y terminaría asumiendo el mando de las empresas, tal como le prometiera a su padre luego de su debut.

" _Prométeme Vitya, que cuando sientas que ya has patinado todo lo que quieras, finalmente tomarás el mando de la empresa. Eres mi único hijo, y el mejor para el cargo_ ".

Pero fue en el banquete del 2015 que algo paso.

La gran sorpresa del "primer amor", o quizá sería más justo llamarlo ¿"amor verdadero"?

Cientos de mujeres y hombres llegaron a él, esperando convertirse en la pareja del joven patinador. Todos ellos se acercaban con sus intenciones, aparentemente, guardadas de él. Todos querían casarse con la leyenda del patinaje artístico, el heredero indiscutible de los Nikiforov, el hombre que estaba en el top 10 de los hombres más guapos del mundo.

Pero ese muchacho, el mismo que le rechazará en la salida del estadio, bailando tan desenfrenadamente le conquisto. Sus pasos seductores pero con un aire de inocencia. Su sonrisa llena de diversión y sus ojitos castaños brillantes de felicidad.

" _¿Qué es el amor?, cielos Vitya, te gusta hacerle preguntas difíciles a mamá, ¿eh? Pero veras, el amor es aquello que experimentas de forma espontánea, el amor es la perdida y el olvido de uno mismo, y para ti, Vitya, seguro que sería la respuesta que siempre buscaste. Cuando sientas "esta persona es con quien quiero estar siempre" es cuando sabrás que es amor, y entonces, cariño, no debes nunca dejarla ir, ¿vale?_ "

Si, su madre se lo había dicho, y cuando ese patinador japonés que le había ignorado se lanzó a abrazarlo, medio desnudo, con la corbata de alguna manera atada en su cabeza, diciéndole con dulce voz "be my coach" lo supo, supo que ese muchacho era el amor que buscaba.

Sorprendido quedo al saber nada de él luego de ello. Ya que no apareció en ninguna competencia. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

" _Cielos Viktor, no se mucho sobre el amor, pero seguro que cuando no estas con esta persona te duele, ¿eso sería amor?_ " le contesto una prima lejana cuando le preguntará alguna vez.

Y ahora comprendía.

Oh, pero las sorpresas no acababan aun. Cuando dicha prima, y Chris, y su madre, y muchos fans le pasaran el enlace del sexto lugar en la GP del 2015 patinando su coreografía de "Stammi Vicino, Non te ne Andare", era el mismo muchacho del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Yuuri Katsuki. La manera en la que patinaba, Viktor pensó que, al igual que él, Yuuri buscaba lo mismo. Un alguien que se quede para siempre a su lado, y nunca se aleje.

Sorpresas y más sorpresas fueron las que vivió junto a Yuuri. Si bien, la gente le llamaba un genio en sorprender a los demás, Yuuri era un genio en sorprenderlo a él.

La comida, la timidez, las preguntas, los baños, la rudeza, el esfuerzo, la práctica, el conocimiento, la dedicación, el eros, los abrazos, los viajes, el beso, la preocupación, la tristeza, la separación, el interés, el compromiso, la promesa, la desesperación, la felicidad, la dicha, el ágape, el amor.

Todas cosas valiosas que Yuuri le había brindado desde que fuera a Japón a buscarlo.

" _¿Por qué tan interesado en el amor Vitya?, bueno, supongo no se puede evitar, ya estás en esa edad. Supongo que cuando experimentas amor sientes que estas vivo. No te rías muchacho impertinente. Quizá algún día lo entiendas, mejor pregúntale a tu madre de ello_ "

Ahora entendía lo que su padre trato de decir. Con Yuuri se sentía vivo, porque sentía el amor que le profesaba al menor, y el amor que el menor le brindaba. Love and Life. Y todo eso Yuuri se lo había dado, a través de los días, de las semanas, de los meses y de los años.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la boda se llevara a cabo, tal como le prometió a Yuuri y a los demás en aquel restaurante de España, luego de que Yuuri ganará la medalla de oro, Viktor convirtió sus amuletos de buena suerte en verdaderos anillos de compromiso. Y seis meses después sorprendió con su boda al mundo entero. Pero la verdad, es que Viktor estaba sorprendido de que Yuuri no le hubiera puesto ningún freno en sus locas visiones de boda. Al finalizar la ceremonia, fue un evento para recordar. Y la noche de bodas fue algo tan bello y especial que Viktor jamás olvidaría, algo que no podría encontrar buscase por donde buscase, porque era algo especial que solo Yuuri podría darle.

Y hablando de cosas que solo Yuuri podría darle... por ejemplo, darle una sorpresa tan grande que se desmayó. Eso fue cuando Yuuri, con ojos llorosos, voz sorprendida, y mejillas rojas le confesará estar embarazado, luego de año y medio de matrimonio.

Luego de meses de estar junto a Yuuri, ver como su pancita crecía, y no precisamente por katsudon, fue una experiencia maravillosa, cuidar de Yuuri, comprar los antojos para Yuuri, masajear sus hinchados pies, prometerle y jurarle que no estaba gordo, comprar cosas para beber, discutir quien sería el padrino del niño, si Chris, si Yurio o si Pichit, hacer un baby shower, sufrir un pre infarto cuando Yuuri le dijera que la "fuente" se había roto, sea lo que fuera no era bueno porque Yuuri gritaba de dolor y prácticamente estrujaba el pobre brazo de Viktor para ir al hospital. Hacer que un policía los escolte al hospital en vez de multarlo, y luego estrujar y sobornar a los doctores y enfermeras para presenciar el milagro de la vida, porque en un momento tan importante debía estar junto a Yuuri. Aunque no hay que mencionar que cierto ruso se desmayó por presenciar mucho rojo milagro de la vida.

Fue sorprendente enterarse en ese mismo momento que tenía algo de hemofobia.

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron. Fue una bella maravilla cargar a ese bultito de pelusa castaña con ojos tan azules.

— Mira Yuuri, tiene mis ojos, son exactamente iguales a los míos —le había dicho ese tarde en el hospital, cuando al fin Yuuri despertará y podían ver juntos a su pequeña bolita de amor.

Yuuri recargado en el hombro de Viktor miraba a su pequeño bebe, acariciando suavemente, con mucha delicadeza, la cabecita roja y peludita de su hijo.

— Cierto, saco los ojos de su padre —dicho niño rio levemente, o eso le pareció a los adultos que miraron sorprendidos al pequeño milagro.

— ¡Mira Yuuri!, ¡tiene también mi sonrisa!

— Ahh… Viktor no grites, vas a asustar al niño.

No fue de sorprender que, ciertamente, el bebé se echara a llorar.

Luego de ello las sorpresas siguieron desbordantes y sin cesar. Fue todo un rollo cuidar del niño en el departamento de la pareja (que al mes compraron una casa más cómoda para una familia de 3), llamaron repetidamente a sus respectivas madres por consejos, se turnaron para dormir, y ninguno se rendía en tratar de hacer que el otro cambiará los pañales del nene. El cual era muy consentido, sobre todo por sus abuelos rusos, que no escatimaban centavos en comprar cualquier cosa para el bebé. E incluso Yurio conseguía extraños baberos o pijamas con animal print.

Pero, las sorpresas aun no estaban cerca de terminar.

Después de todo, el nombrado Shori Nikiforov tenía que demostrar ser digno hijo de Viktor Nikiforov.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Yuuri y Viktor estaban en el comedor de la mansión Nikiforov, su hogar de los últimos 6 años, tiempo que Viktor finalmente tomo la compañía en sus manos. Los padres de este se dedicaron a viajar por el mundo cuando finalmente su hijo tomará el mando que le correspondía. Yuuri por otro había sido el entrenador de Minami-kun hasta que este se retirará hacía dos años.

El comedor era grande y espaciosos, y un poco incómodo. Pero finalmente Yuuri se había acostumbrado en esos últimos años.

El japonés miro con preocupación a su marido.

— No lo sé Vitya, sé que Yurio es un buen entrenador, pero últimamente veo algunos feos moretones en los antebrazos y piernas de Shori.

— No te preocupes Yuuri, nuestro hijo solo tiene 9 años, seguro que aún le cuesta mantenerse en pie sobre la pista.

— Pero Vitya, nuestro hijo ya lleva un año patinando, ¿crees que lo molesten los demás niños?

— Por supuesto que no, recuerda que todos le temen a Yurio como para buscarse problemas así.

El japonés mordio su labio inferior cuando esuchcaron una camioneta estacionar.

Ambos salieron afuera a recibir a su bebe y a Yurio. El cual había crecido demasiado, siendo más alto que Viktor, con el rubio cabello corto y peinado elegantemente hacia atrás. Se veía muy maduro véase por donde se vea, ya no tenía la constitución física de una joven mujer como cuando tenía 15 años.

Su pequeño hijo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro corto en un peinado parecido al de Yuuri, el niño tenía toda la cara idéntica a Yuuri, pero los ojos eran sin duda los mismos que los de Viktor. Este miraba hacia abajo y Yuuri alcanzo a ver como ocultaba un moretón con las mangas de su chamarra negra, regalo de Yurio.

— Eh traído a Shori, mañana no hay entrenamiento, les sugiero que lo dejen descansar.

— Disculpa Yurio —se adelantó Yuuri, impidiendo que el tigre de Rusia se alejara a su camioneta 4x4 negra— sabes porque Shori tiene moretones en su cuerpo, ¿cierto?

Yurio sonrió sarcástico, quitándose los lentes de sol.

— Uno no debe subestimar el instinto materno, eh.

El pequeño Shori miro angustiado a sus padres, finalmente Viktor admitió que Yuuri era muy perceptivo, y además, él mismo estaba preocupado.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta el estudio privado de Viktor, donde Yuuri tomará el asiento tras el escritorio y Viktor se ubicará tras él, masajeando los hombros del pelinegro para calmarlo.

Yurio se sentó despreocupadamente en el sillón de cuero negro, y Shori se quedó de pie, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

— Venga Shori, se un hombre y confiésale a tus padres aquello, no pasará nada, lo prometo —infundio Yurio ánimos al menos.

El menos asintió. La personalidad del pequeño niño era muy parecida a la de Yuuri, así que a veces no les contaba a sus padres lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabecita de nueve años, no que no confiara en ello, solo no quería decepcionarlos.

Suspiro, la sonrisa de ambos padres le animaba a hablar, su madre le decía que no pasaba nada malo y que verían como resolver el problema, juntos.

Shori miro las fotos de la oficina, sobre los estantes de libros o colgados en las paredes, muchas fotos de sus dos padres, grandes patinadores artísticos, mundialmente reconocidos.

— Yo sé que la gente espera que sea un gran patinador como ustedes, el tío Yurio me ha hablado de que pronto serán los torneos junior, y todos esperan que en cuanto tenga edad suficiente debute.

Ambos adultos asintieron, pensando que la presión que sentía el niño debiera molestarlo o hacerle entrenar de más. Ambos tendrían que hablar con él para que no sienta la presión. No debía sentirse asustado del hielo, debía sentirse libre, debía sentir que podía expresarse al patinar.

— Pero, la verdad es… —el niño se acobardo un momento, mira hacia atrás, donde Yurio le daba una pequeña sonrisa que le infundía valor, asintiendo para sí mismo miro a sus dos queridos padres, debía ser hombre y confrontarlos con la verdad— la verdad es que yo… —los miro a los ojos, y supo que cualquier cosa que dijera no cambiaría que ambos hombres lo amaban— la verdad es que a mí no me gusta el patinaje artístico ¡yo quiero jugar hockey!

Ambos adultos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, una que les dejo las bocas bien abiertas y a Yurio tratando de contener su risa por el rostro de incrédula sorpresa de esos dos. Diablos, debió traer una cámara.

— Sé que les gustaría que siguiera sus pasos y patinara, pero a mí me gusta jugar al hockey, lamento haberles ocultado la verdad, pero desde hace un año el tío Yurio me llevaba a prácticas de hockey y me uniré a un equipo y me convertiré en un profesional —mientras hablaba su voz iba aumentando de potencia, hasta finalmente dejarlo sin aire por lo poco que solía gritar — Espero que no se enojen con el tío Yurio, yo fue quien le obligo y quien le hizo prometer que no les diría nada… así que… ¿están enojados conmigo?

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Yuuri, quien envolvió a su bebe en un cálido abrazo maternal, Viktor se unió poco después a un fuerte abrazo familiar. Ciertamente les hubiera gustado que su hijo fuera patinador artístico… o que al menos no escogiera un deporte tan rudo, pero igual que ambos fueron apoyados por sus respectivas familias y amigos en sus sueños, ellos apoyarían a su retoño en el suyo, de la mejor forma posible.

Un mes después Shori se presentó a las pruebas de un equipo infantil de una liga menor, donde quedo como uno de los miembros, el pequeño tenía la resistencia de Yuuri, y tenía los movimientos rápidos de Viktor.

Las personas estaban sorprendidas de que el pequeño Shori Nikiforov no siguiese los pasos de sus padres, pero ya sea hockey o patinaje artístico, el pequeño Shori brillaba en sus jugadas.

Los Nikiforov sorprendían a la gente, pero Viktor también se llevaba sus buenas sorpresas, unas buenas y unas no tanto, pero mientras veía como su hijo aprendía de la violencia de Yurio al derribar brutalmente a un niño dos veces más grande que él, el ruso pensaba que no le molestaría recibir muchas sorpresas más.

 _Finale_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Omake

Ambos esposos estaban en su dormitorio, compartiendo suaves besos, ya un poco cansados de tantas emociones luego de que Shori metiera el disco a la portería del equipo contrario y ganaran, mucha celebración agotaba gente.

— Vitya —suspiro Yuuri, separándose de su marido, el cual estaba levemente sobre él, compartiendo besos más profundos—, no vayamos más allá de besos —susurro.

— ¿Por qué debería para Yuuri?, sabiendo lo mucho que te encanta.

— Tonto —murmuro avergonzado, acariciando la platinada cabellera—, podrías lastimar a nuestro bebe.

— ¿Bebe? —pregunto extrañado, separándose de Yuuri.

Este rio suave, tomando la mano derecha de Viktor, la que tenía el dorado anillo inamovible, y la dirigió a su vientre.

— Estoy esperando un bebe… Sorpresa —termino entre risas, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Viktor.

— Pe-pe-pero, ¿cómo?

— No sé, un milagro tal vez, mira el lado positivo, Shori tendrá el hermanito que siempre quiso.

— ¡Yuuri! —Viktor abrazo más fuerte, pero con más cuidado a su marido, besando todo su rostro, sintiéndose realmente feliz. Un hombre feliz y realizado.

9 meses después Shori tuvo una hermanita. Astoria Nikiforova. Para sorpresa de los amigos y familiares de la pareja. Una hermosa nena de platinados cabellos y ojos chocolate, quien, cuando fuera suficientemente grande, sería la actriz revelación de su tiempo.

Finite

* * *

 **(*) Shori significa "victoria", "triunfo" y todo eso, como Viktor viene del latín "victoris" que significa victorioso y los kanji con los que se escribe Yuri son de victoria también, pensé que Shori sería un buen nombre para su hijo**

 **El nombre de la hija, Astoria, es en aluvión a Historia, una corrupción de la para, en honor a History Maker**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, es muy divertido escribir algo del 2021 como algo que paso cuando aún no estamos cerca de esa época lol.**

 **Por cierto. Pensé que seria novedoso un niño castaño, en herencia de los padres de Yuri y el padre de Viktor~**

 **Muchas veces los padres quieren que los hijos sigan su pasos en cuanto a trabajos o quieren que los hijos realicen sueños que dejaron incompletos. Me gusto pensar en que los hijos de Yuuru y Viktor no sigan exactamente sus pasos xD**

 **Espero les gustara! Si es así les agradecería un review!**

 **Luego actualizarse la otra historia n.ñu**

 **Ciao ciao~~**


End file.
